Lifeless
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Je suis désolée, monsieur Uzumaki mais il est trop tard pour...La phrase resta en suspense lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un criait son nom. Cela ne devrait être que lui mais... (Narusasu) donc du yaoi Rated: T. D'autre genre dit à l'intérieur.


Titre :Lifeless

Pairing: Narusasu

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas mais en revanche l'histoire m'appartiens.

Genre : Romance/Mystère/Suspense un peu.

–-

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolée, monsieur Uzumaki mais il est trop tard pour...<p>

La phrase resta en suspense lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un criait son nom. Cela ne devrait être que lui mais...

- Naruto, ouvres moi cette porte tout de suite sinon je te tue.

Naruto ne fit aucun mouvement, il ne croyait pas à ses oreilles. Le téléphone encore sur les oreilles, il entendit le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais il se demandait si quelqu'un se foutait de lui, il aurait dû le rejoindre. C'était sa famille. Derrière la porte quelqu'un tapait très fort, il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il alla ouvrir et retrouva son petit ami devant la porte trempait sous la pluie.

- S..Sasu

- Et qui d'autre dis-moi ah. J'avais oublié mes clés.

Naruto n'avait pas pu dire un autre mot qu'il rentra dans la maison.

- Stop Sasu mais...enfin mais... tu... tu

- Oui oui, je sais donne moi une serviette, je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade.

Naruto fit ce qui lui demanda. Il monta les escaliers prit une serviette dans la salle de bain et descendit pour aller rejoindre Sasuke. Il le tendit à son petit ami qui tremblait. Il était comme statufié, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'amusait avec lui.

- Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi!( dit Sasuke en enlevant ses vêtements).

- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'aurais voulu que cela passe autrement, je me sens tellement coupable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu m'avais laissé un message en disant que tu ne pouvais pas venir. Mais en revanche me le dire lorsque j'étais sur place, Naru qu'au même. Tu sais que je déteste attendre et pour rien en plus.

- Désolé, Sasu

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, il ne croyait pas. Il commença à pleurer. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé tout seul. Il regrettera toute sa vie. Sasuke quant à lui posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Naruto. Il se sentait vide sans lui. Naruto frissonna, Sasuke était vraiment froid.

- Sasu, il faut vraiment que tu prennes une douche chaude tu es frigorifié.

- ça va, je n'ai pas vraiment froid.

- Sasu, rappelles moi la dernière fois que tu disais la même chose et le même soir tu étais tombé malade.

Sasuke soupira ce que son petit ami pouvait être énervant parfois.

- D'accord, je vais prendre une douche.

- Je vais appeler tes parents

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, (Sasuke sentait que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il le regardait bizarrement. Peut être qu'il savait pour ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il le sache. C'était pour sa qu'il avait donné rendez-vous hier. Il l'embrassa puis était parti prendre une douche. Il l'aimait vraiment, il était tellement renfermé avant de le rencontrer. Il suffisait jute un rayon de soleil pour revivre).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le téléphone sonna

- Oui

- Bonsoir c'est Naruto

- Bonsoir Naruto, (Naruto voyait bien que la mère de Sasuke était fatigué. Peut-être que c'était un peu tard pour appeler.)

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose de très important.

- Non ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mon mari était en colère, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Et puis, je te remercie d'avoir aimé mon fils comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

- Je sais mais cela a été dur d'entendre ses mots. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire du mal. C'était juste..juste, (Naruto commença à pleurer).

- Je sais, je sais (Mikoto dit lentement) tu sais, mon mari sait que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Il était juste fière de ne pas s'apercevoir de votre amour.

- Et Itachi

- Il l'a pris très mal. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec son père ainsi. Il t'avait défendu corps et âme. Tu as un beau-frère exceptionnel.

- Au début de notre relation il y avait que vous et Itachi qui nous avaient accepté.

- Naruto ne lui en veux pas.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, (il essuya ses larmes) il n'y a plus marche en arrière, il n'y a plus rien.

- Je sais mais aussi je voudrais qu'il ...

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Sasuke qui appelait Naruto.

- C'est... (dit Mikoto, elle avait dû mal ).

- Il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois...

...

- Naruto, il n'y a plus gel douche, (Dit Sasu dans la salle de bain).

- Attends une seconde, (Sasu ne disait plus rien, Naruto soupira et ce concentra sur la conversation avec la maman de son petit ami. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto monta les escaliers avec la fameuse gel douche. Il ouvrit la salle de bain ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Sasuke était magnifique mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait que dire la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Sasuke était dans la baignoire remplit d'eau avec de la mousse partout et des fleurs rouges autour. Sasuke l'avait bien eu avec son gel douche.

- Salut, (dit timidement Sasu en le regardant. Il aimait vraiment Naruto, il était tout pour lui).

- Sasu

- Désolé mais, tu prenais tellement longtemps pour monter que j'aie inventé cette histoire de gel douche, (si Naruto ne le connaissait pas, il aurait juré que Sasu ce ficher de lui). Tu viens avec moi.

- Avec grand plaisir, (Sasuke le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser), pourquoi cette tête ?

- Bah d'habitude tu es très dur à faire rentrer dans la baignoire. Je dois faire mil et un argument pour te faire rentrait ici.

- Tu sais, (dit Naruto en se déshabillant) que je n'aime vraiment pas la baignoire en général mais, quand tu es dedans bah je me fais plaisir à mit plonger.

- Alors, pendant tout ce tant j'aie essayé vainement de te convaincre de prendre une douche dans cette baignoire lorsque je voulais être avec toi. Je perdais mon temps c'est ça.

Naruto le regarda un peu embarrasser. Il vint le rejoindre, Sasuke se déplaça pour laisser Naruto glissait derrière lui avant de coller son dos contre le torse de son amour.

- Tu es vraiment un cas à part Naru

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il entendit le rire magnifique de son amant. Cela l'avait manqué il ne savait même pas comment vivre sans lui ? Il commença à caresser les bras de son amant de haut en bas. Sasuke de temps en temps faisait de petits soupires voir mêmes des gémissements. Il aimait être avec lui ainsi, détendu sans aucun soucis. Sasuke s'amusait avec la mousse en soufflant dessous. Naruto aimait voir son amant prendre des airs d'enfants. Il reconnaissait le Sasuke gamin qui n'aimait pas lui parler parce qu'il le trouvait trop blond, trop bavard et trop prise de tête. Naruto commença à rire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je venais de me souvenir de notre enfance.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore vint minutes avant de sortir et de rejoindre leur chambre.

- C'est moi où il fait froid ici, (dit Naruto avant de mettre le chauffage).

- Toi tu dois être malade parce que franchement il ne fait pas froid.

- N'importe quoi, (dit Naruto en allant embrasse Sasuke), tu sais que je t'adore.

- Oui, (dit Sasuke en voyant Naruto l''emmenait vers le lit et le déshabiller).

- Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais ah.

- Oui où tu veux en venir Naru

- Alors, ne me laisse plus (dit Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras. Naruto était allongé sur le lit et la tête de Sasuke posait sur son torse).

- C'était qu'une journée mon chérit

- Oui mais je ne veux plus. C'était la plus longue nuit de ma vie sans toi.

- Alors, tu étais ici

- Non pourquoi ?

- Naruto, j'étais venu ici après notre rendez-vous mais tu n'étais pas et après je suis allé voir si tu étais avec ma famille mais eux aussi n'étaient pas chez eux.

- Alors, où tu as dormi

- Chez mes parents dans ma chambre. Personne n'était rentrée hier et c'était inhabituel.

- Peut-être qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à faire.

- C'est ce que je m'étais dit.

Naruto le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras sans lui faire du mal. Sasuke ne se sentait pas bien tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression que son corps avait reçue un bon coup de poing mais c'était bien pire. Il avait trop mal. Naruto se rendit compte de l'état de son petit ami et commença à s'affoler.

- Sasu, ça va qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi

- C'est juste que mon corps me fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion s'était roulé sur moi.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, (dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcilles. Il voulait faire oublier a son amant sa douleur).

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire là. J'ai vraiment mal.

- Mais il n'y avait pas deux secondes que tu allais bien.

- Je sais

- Je vais te chercher de quoi baisser ta douleur.

- Non reste cela va passer. T'inquiète je veux juste que tu restes avec moi. Je commence à me sentir mieux.

- Sûr ! (dit Naruto pas convaincu du tout)

- Sûr et certain, (dit Sasuke en l'embrassant), je ne ressens plus rien. Regarde

Naruto le vit faire un sourire qui le fait fondre à chaque fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ?

Il était 21h00 lorsqu'ils se rendormirent. La nuit passa lentement vers trois heures du matin Naruto se réveilla avec l'impression d'être dans un congélateur. Il sortit du lit en tremblant, il alla regarder le chauffage qui ne marchait plus. En plus dehors il faisait froid, la fenêtre était ouverte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et puis il s'en doutait. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et se laissa glisser sur les couvertures. Il sentait un vide à côté de lui avant d'entendre Sasuke bougeait dans son sommeil. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se rendormir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils étaient assit dans le salon en regardant un film. C'était un après-midi très calme. Ils étaient en vacances depuis déjà une semaine. Depuis hier Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir rêve ce qui s'était passé à trois heures du matin. Il se demandait comment son petit ami n'avait rien ressenti. Ils attendaient leur famille respective. Pour Sasu c'était Le jour où il détestait, Le jour où il voulait s'enfuir le plus vite parce qu'avec sa famille et la famille de Naruto c'était toujours explosif. Et le pauvre, il était dans toutes ses discussions. Son amant aimait vraiment les retrouvailles en famille mais aujourd'hui il était plutôt morose. Il n'était pas sur excité de les voir comme d'habitude. Sasuke l'avait demandé ce qu'il avait mais, son amant avait répondu que ce n'était rien. Mais il n'avait pas insisté, il connaissait bien son Naru, il savait qu'il allait lui dire tôt ou tard. Il regarda l'heure et soupira, ils étaient en retard même s'il ne voulait pas être ici là maintenant mais, comment ne pas s'inquiétait parce que la dernière fois le père de Naruto était arrivé en retard, il avait fait une bonne blague. C'était pour ça qu'il était sur ses gardes, Naruto le regardait en souriant. Il aimait voir son Sasu ainsi et puis il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs de ce jour. La sonnette retentît dans la maison, Naruto était allé ouvrir la porte sur leurs parents qui étaient tous là. D'habitude c'était les Uchiwa qui arrivait avant les Uzumaki. Cela faisait des discussions pas possible venant d'eux pour savoir qui était le meilleur surtout entre son père et le père de Sasu. Quant à sa mère et la mère de son amant, elles étaient devenues vraiment très proches.

Même si son père Minato et le père de Sasu, Fugaku ce disputaient tout le temps. Ils savaient au fond d'eux que leur deux pères s'adoraient. Sasuke trouvait qu'ils prenaient trop de temps pour rentrer. Ce qu'il redouta arriva, il vit le père de Naruto entrait en premier. Il vit dans son sourire qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il couru comme si ça vit en dépendait. Le père de Naruto voulait qu'il s'habille dans cette tenue qu'il avait amené. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas. Le père de son petit ami était vraiment dingue, il voulait le faire s'habiller en fille et tout le monde dans le salon ne faisait que rigoler même son père c'était quelque chose de rare. Il entendit son amant arrêter son père, il souffla de fatigue.

- Naru, ton père est vraiment un pervers. Maintenant je le sais où viennent tes idées aussi.

- Hey, (les deux Uzumaki répondirent. Sasuke quant à lui ne faisait que sourire).

Puis Sasuke les délaissa pour aller dire bonjour à sa famille. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa mère, elle lui sauta dessous. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il aurait des bleus plus tard.

- Maman tu me fais mal.

- Désolée mon cœur, (mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant), je suis tellement content de te voir si tu savais.

- Maman, on s'était quitté il n'y a pas deux jours. J'ai passé un après-midi avec toi.

- Je m'en fiche, tu m'as manqué, (Sasuke soupira, il savait quand sa mère commençait c'était difficile de l'arrêter).

- Vous ne trouviez pas qu'il fait un peu...

Minato ne finit pas sa phrase quand il sentit quelqu'un écrasait son pied. C'était sa femme.

- Aie

- C'est bien fait pour toi. Tu allais dire une connerie.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai.

- On va te croire, (dit Fugaku en le regardant en souriant. Ce qu'il pouvait l'exaspérer avec son air de monsieur je sais tout. Il ne disait plus rien, il boudait. Sa femme lui trouvait trop mignon comme ça avec cet air de gamin).

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais, je meurs de faim (dit Itachi qui venait de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras).

- Waouh c'est la première fois que je l'attends s'exprimer sur la nourriture. Tu es bien mon frère, il est où mon frère ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ! Aie, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

- Très drôle Sasuke.

- Tu es méchant avec mon Sasu, (dit Naruto avec une voix d'enfant en le prenant dans ses bras pour le consoler. Tous les gens autour ne faisait que sourire mais leur visage disait autre chose si Sasuke se donnait la peine de les regardaient mais, il était accaparé par son petit ami qu'il ne voyait rien.)

Tout le monde était parti dans la cuisiner. Il y avait une bonne ambiance même si quelquefois, il avait des regards par ici et par là qui ne trompait personne.

- Tu ne veux pas manger chérit, (demanda sa mère)

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mange juste un peu

- Maman.., (dit Sasu d'une voix plaintive)

- S'il te plaît

- D'accords

Et ainsi passa le repas familial dans une bonne ambiance. Leur famille ne voulait vraiment pas quitter cette maison. Naruto leurs comprenaient mais là c'était trop. Il allait apercevoir de quelque chose s'ils continuaient comme ça. C'était grâce à Itachi qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'eux. Il soupira un peu, il comprenait Sasu lorsqu'il disait que leurs parents étaient de vrais gamins surtout les siens. Il retrouva son amant sur le lit en train de faire un massage sur sa tête.

- ça va

- Oui un peu, je me sens fatiguer. Les parents sa fatigue.

Naruto sourit changea de vêtement et vint s'allonger sur le lit en prenant Sasu dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'était comme hier, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai l'impression que cette douleur est réglée comme une cocotte minute.

- C'est les mêmes douleurs

- Oui, il est quel heure ?

Naruto regarda son portable

- Il est 20h03. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que la douleur c'était présenté vers cette heure là. Tu penses que j'ai un problème.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir un docteur.

- Oui ça serrai mieux.

- Donc demain chez le docteur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et continuèrent à parler avant que le sommeil ne leur tombe dessous. Comme l'autre soir tout se passa avec la même précision et c'était effrayant. Il ne pourra lutter contre tout cela mais, il voulait... il ne savait pas. Quel rêve étrange il faisait. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. C'était trop il se sentait perdu. Il voulait être là-bas mais, il faisait trop noir. Une douleur vive le fit le réveiller en cherchant partout c'était quoi. Pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de s'envoler.

Suite...

–-

* * *

><p>La suite pour bientôt.<p>

**NB : Histoire sur deux chapitres. **

_Bye_


End file.
